Many people bring cut evergreen trees into their home to use as Christmas trees during the holiday season, which require frequent watering. Often, watering is forgotten and the tree will begin to dry out. Watering after this occurs does little or no good. This creates a fire hazard as any ignition source will turn the dry tree into an inferno. Another cause of infrequent watering is that it is somewhat difficult to do, as it requires bending over, kneeling down, crawling and the like, which is an inconvenience for those with physical limitations such as the elderly or physically disabled. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which Christmas trees can be ensured an adequate amount of water that is easily replenished without the difficulties as described above. The development of the system herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts to provide self-watering systems for live cut trees. U.S. Pat. No. D 483,234 issued to Hansen discloses a tree watering ornament that appears to comprise a hinged open to an ornament that is attached to a limb and a tube component exiting the ornament. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed system nor does it appear to disclose a tree stand with an integral irrigation means control by a ball valve mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,479 issued to Greenberg et al. discloses a Christmas tree watering apparatus that comprises a funnel, an upspout, two (2) lengths of pipe, and a downspout, all supported by a stand which rests on a floor. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to comprise a decorative ornament assembly that is connected by tubing to a tree stand base assembly and that possesses a ball valve mechanism to regulate the flow of water to the base to prevent overfilling of the base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. D 436,006 issued to DeMarino discloses an ornamental Christmas tree watering device that appears to take the shape of a cane. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed system, nor does it appear to disclose a tree stand with an integral irrigation system comprising an ornament assembly into which water may be added that is in fluid communication with the tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. D 417,596 issued to Crowder discloses a Christmas tree watering device that comprises a funnel like structure that appears to attach to a tree limb. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar to the disclosed system, nor does it appear to be a tree stand with an integral irrigation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,926 issued to Granger discloses a funnel like watering device for a Christmas tree with an indicating mechanism attached at the top of the funnel to indicate the water level in the tree stand. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative ornament assembly that accepts and conducts water through attached tubing to a tree stand water reservoir and that utilizes a ball valve mechanism to regulate the flow of water into the stand reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,838 issued to Denbigh discloses a Christmas tree watering device that appears to comprise a funnel with a decorative element which attaches to a tree limb. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to comprise a decorative ornament assembly that is connected by tubing to a tree stand base assembly and that possesses a ball valve mechanism to regulate the flow of water to the base to prevent overfilling of the base reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,839 issued to Granger discloses a Christmas tree watering funnel with a float that activates an indicating light when the water level in the tree stand is depleted. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a tree stand with an integral irrigation system comprising an ornament assembly, tubing, a base stand assembly and a valve to regulate water flow that prevents overfilling of a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,997 issued to Rial discloses a system for watering a tree comprising an angular funnel attached to tubing that connects to a tree stand base. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to comprise a decorative ornament assembly that is connected by tubing to a tree stand base assembly and that possesses a ball valve mechanism to regulate the flow of water to the base to prevent overfilling of the base reservoir.